This invention relates to an alarm system utilizing a bidirectional wired television system.
According to already proposed alarm system utilizing a CATV system, the alarm signals from respective subscriber's ends are sent out from an alarm transmitter as low frequency signals having different frequencies for respective subscribers and the low frequency signals are grouped for suitable blocks and are modulated with high frequencies which are different for respective blocks to form incoming signals which are transmitted to an alarm receiving panel. The alarm receiving panel is provided with a circuit for discriminating the subscriber's ends of the groups of subscriber's ends on the transmission side. This discriminating circuit comprises a demodulator including a high frequency band pass filter and a plurality of low frequency band-pass filters. The demodulator which is provided with the high frequency bandpass filter functions to demodulate modulated signals which have been modulated with high frequencies different for respective groups as described above. Accordingly, it is necessary to use a plurality of demodulators of the same number as that of the modulators. Signals grouped into a plurality of blocks by the demodulators provided with bandpass high frequency filters are finally separated by a plurality of low frequency bandpass filters to operate respective display devices respectively corresponding to the original subscriber's ends.
This system, however, requires the use of a plurality of low frequency bandpass filters and display devices for each demodulator. Further, it is also necessary to install a plurality of low frequency bandpass filters and display devices of the same number as that of the subscriber's ends for the receiving panel. Accordingly, as the number of subscriber's ends increases the cost of the alarm system also increases and accurate separation of the signals becomes difficult, thus causing faulty operation as well as erroneous display.